Punishment Kinda
by lovobrien
Summary: OS TRADUCTION : Stiles et Derek ont des ennuis avec le Sheriff, qui essaye de donner une bonne leçon à Stiles.


**Punishment Kinda**

* * *

Me revoilà avec cette nouvelle traduction du superbe OS de Cobrilee, que je remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir donner son accord pour cette traduction.

Et j'invite d'ailleurs tous Sterek addict qui maîtrisent l'anglais à aller faire un tour dans ses petites créations, vous allez vous régalez !

* * *

Résumé : Stiles et Derek ont des ennuis avec le Sheriff, qui essaye de donner une bonne leçon à Stiles.

* * *

Lorsque le Sheriff sortit de sa voiture Derek soupira, esquivant son regard. Près de lui, Stiles sourit et s'agita gaiement envers son père. « Yo papa ! »

« Ferme-là Stiles », grogna Derek en lui donnant brusquement un coup de coude. « Nous sommes déjà assez foutus comme ça ».

« Nous ne le sommes pas, pas encore », renvoya Stiles en agitant ses sourcils, et Derek étrangla un grognement qui remontait de sa gorge. «En plus, c'est mon père. Et puis tu sais, c'est toujours la même chanson ». (1)

Alors que le Sheriff approcha d'eux, un sourcil levé, Derek avala un gémissement. « Tu sais, Hale, j'anticipe ce genre de comportement venant de mon fils. Venant de toi cependant, je m'attendais à mieux ».

Stiles haussa les épaules, heurtant celle de Derek à côté de lui. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais été menottés avant, papa ».

« Stiles ! », siffla Derek. « Ce sont les genres de choses qui doivent rester privées ! »

Stiles éclata de rire. « Mon dieu, Derek, je parlais de la fois où mon père t'avait arrêté ! »

Les visages de Derek et John tournèrent au rouge écarlate alors que Stiles enroula ces bras autour de sa taille, assis par terre, tellement il était secoué par son fou rire. « Avancez-vous deux », John poussa l'épaule de Stiles avec son genoux puis le tira d'une façon mélodramatique jusqu'à qu'il soit sur ces pieds.

« Je te verrais à la maison ? » offra Stiles et John ricana.

« Je te verrai dans la voiture », répliqua t-il, une main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour le guider en direction du véhicule. « Je vous emmène les deux au poste »

Derek jeta un regard furieux à Stiles tandis que celui-ci resta bouche bée devant son père. « Tu ne m'y a jamais emmené ! », protesta Stiles.

« C'est vrai, et peut être que j'aurais du le faire il y a longtemps, » John ronchonna. « Si je l'avais fait, tu aurais peut être arrêté ces conneries des années plus tôt».

Quand Stiles rechigna à ouvrir la porte noire, Derek le poussa en avant, esquissant un léger sourire satisfait lorsqu'il se cogna l'épaule sur le bord de la fenêtre. Stiles jeta un regard blessé sur son épaule et Derek roula des yeux. « Entre », craqua t-il. « Plus vite tu seras dedans, plus vite nous serons à la maison ».

Stiles rampa alors sur le siège arrière, murmurant dans sa barbe tout en frottant son épaule. Derek lui jeta un regard fixe et Stiles rougi lorsqu'il réalisa que Derek pouvait entendre tous les mots, même ceux peu flatteurs.

Le chemin jusqu'au poste de police prit moins de cinq minutes, et quand ils arrivèrent John les escorta jusqu'à l'intérieur. Sans plus de mots, il sortit une paire de menottes, en en attachant une autour de poignet de Derek et l'autre autour de celui de Stiles. « Papa ! », râla Stiles, en tirant sur les menottes avec incrédulité. Derek lui lança des regards noirs alors que son bras gauche était tiré par le bras droit de Stiles qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. « Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Je suis ton fils, ta chair et ton sang ! ».

« Oui, et en tant que tel, j'ai échoué en ne te faisant pas porter ces menottes tous les jours, », se moqua John. « Peut être que ça te servira de leçon ». Il jeta un coup d'œil au loin lorsqu'un adjoint se dirigea vers lui avec un formulaire à signer. Il gribouilla sa signature et se tourna pour continuer sa lecture, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Derek et Stiles s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre sur le banc, leurs genoux pressés ensemble car ils s'étaient penchés et blottis l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains reliées par les menottes étaient soulevées, et leurs visages suffisamment près pour que qu'elles puissent être sur la joue de leur partenaire sans tirer sur les menottes. Derek brossa légèrement de ses lèvres celles de Stiles, qui enroula sa main libre autour du cou de Derek pour le rapprocher encore plus près, leurs bouches se joignant par la suite délicatement, sans précipitation.

John gémit, le visage consterné. « Ah, fils, je ne veux pas voir ça. En plus, cela est supposé être une punition ». Ils se séparèrent, les joues de Derek se colorant légèrement alors que Stiles sourit avec insolence.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Derek. « Ne t'en fais pas, papa, je suis sur que Derek me punira plus tard ».

John et Derek grondèrent simultanément. « Stiles ! ».

* * *

(1). J'ai assez galéré pour traduire cette expression anglaise que je ne connaissais pas et qui est dans sa version originale "You know how many times we've played this song and dance routine out ?". J'espère que la traduction que je vous propose convient tout de même. Et un grand merci au passage à Cobrilee qui m'a aidé en me l'expliquant.

Voilà voilà pour cette deuxième traduction, j'ai vraiment adoré la traduire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu.


End file.
